The Prayer
by Grissom1
Summary: This set during the season 7 finale with the premiere of season 8.  The premise is Grissom and Sara are confronted with the possibility that Sara will die.  They each wonder if the other believes in Christ.


For those of you who believe in the power of prayer and for those of you could use one.

The Prayer

Grissom heart sank as the rain began to pour. _Time is running out. I need time. I need to tell_ _her how much I love her_. _I need tell her how my life began when she offered her_ _love to me and I took it. _ He needed more time. "God, give me more time."

Grissom found himself standing in the front door. He had not been there in awhile. He felt guilty for his lapse of faith. He felt guilty for running to God only when he seemed all was lost. He remembered kneeling before that altar before. It wasn't that long ago when he had done the same thing when Nick was missing. This was different.

He didn't think he could go on without Sara. He didn't think he could find the strength. Sara had become the air he breathed. He ran his hand through his hair. He bowed his head and tried to pray but the words could not or would not come. He felt this anger rise inside of him. He wanted the pain to stop. He wanted the fear to dissipate. _This is how love feels. _This was what he had avoided but now he would give his own life to keep it. He needed to love Sara. _Without you, I'm not whole. Without you, I am nothing. _

Father Brannigan came and sat down beside Grissom. He had known Grissom for years and while he did not attend mass on a regular basis, he knew that Grissom was a religious man. He had spoken with him before and after his employee had been found. He wished that he would see Grissom on a lighter day but he also knew that something was terribly wrong.

"Gil, you seem to have a lot on your heart. Can we pray together?"

Grissom smiled and started to speak but his tears began to flow and all he could do was bow his head. Father Brannigan placed his hand on Grissom's shoulder. Slowly the words came as Grissom told him about Sara and how he didn't think he would find her in time.

"What pains me the most Father is that I have wasted all these years. I could have been with Sara long ago but I refused to accept her love. I can't lose her now."

"Gil, I know that we don't always understand why God chooses to take the persons we love the most but it should ease your mind to know that you will see her again. This earth is only a fleeting moment but heaven is eternity. You will be with her again in heaven."

The words were not comforting. The words stung. He had never talked with Sara about her religious convictions. He never thought he might lose her. The thought of never spending eternity with Sara was unbearable.

"I don't know if Sara believes. I never talked with her."

Grissom had hoped that he would feel better after going by the church but instead he felt desolation. Father Brannigan and he prayed together for Sara. Grissom had come there to pray they would find Sara alive. He found himself praying more feverishly that Sara believed.

Sara:

Sara had lost count of the hours as she lay under the car. She initially panicked when she was left alone. For hours she tried to free herself but to no avail. She tried to scream but she knew there was no one to hear her cries for help. At last Sara recalled another time in her life when she had felt the same desolation. She recalled the night her mother killed her father. She had never felt so alone in the world. She remembered being taken away by a foster care worker. Sara was placed with a woman named Mrs. Morris. Sara couldn't remember much about that night but she would never forget this special lady. You see Mrs. Morris believed in God.

She remembered the many prayers that were said beside Sara's bed each night before she went to sleep. Sara was fascinated with the woman's spiritual belief. Mrs. Morris depended on God for everything. It was through this kind lady that Sara learned about salvation. She learned about the power of prayer. She learned that when you believed, you were never alone. "Never alone." The words seemed to echo. Sara smiled.

In her fear she had forgotten about her faith. Sara didn't know why she had not prayed. In times of crisis, Sara often said a prayer. She prayed the night she heard Grissom's confession to a suspect that he couldn't risk his career to be with her. She prayed that he would let her love him. He needed to be loved. She also prayed the night Grissom delivered the ransom money to Nick's captor. When she heard there had been an explosion her prayers went up in earnest. Grissom had been unharmed. She had also prayed for Nick. Yes, she had prayed many times and her prayers had been answered.

Now as she lay beneath the car, she had forgotten to call upon God. She knew however, that sometimes God had other plans. She knew that she might not be able to hold on until help arrived. She wiped a tear from her eye. The last year had been the best year of her life. Grissom had let her into his life. Grissom had returned her love. She was thankful the most for that answered prayer. "At least I will see you in heaven." Then her gut wrenched.

They had never spoken about religion before. She knew Grissom had been raised as a Catholic but did he truly believe? The thought of never seeing Grissom again rocked her to the core. Sara prayed that she would be able to see Grissom again but more importantly she prayed that he believed.

As the rain began to pour, Sara tried to keep her head above water. She could feel the car start to shift. Sara tried to keep her footing as the car began to move. The car filled with water and Sara held her breath, she looked above and saw a bright light. As she began to lose consciousness, she saw a hand reaching into the water and she grasped it.

Sara lay in Grissom's arms. She could hear the medivac landing nearby. Grissom was trying to shield her from the flying debris. He smiled down at her and whispered something in her. She returned the smile and replied, "I prayed for you too."

Prayers can be said any time, day or night. You just have to believe.


End file.
